


Betrayal

by hospicewriting



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hospicewriting/pseuds/hospicewriting
Summary: After the failed siege of Newtopia, Anne and Marcy make their way to the king with the music box
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar & Polly Plantar & Sprig Plantar, Anne Boonchuy & Marcy Wu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Betrayal

The battle was finally over Marcy Anne and the Newtopian army had managed to drive toads out of Newtopia with most of their forces captured or killed. They couldn't officially announce the rebellion being over until both leaders were captured but, at least for now, they knew they'd weakened their army greatly and managed to get back possession of the music box again. The two used each other as support as they limped back to the palace gates. 

“Sasha really did a number on you,” Marcy said as they limped

“You’re one to talk those toads too tough for you to handle.” Anne joked letting out a laugh before turning into a cough.

“ Hey, you shouldn’t laugh. I'm pretty sure Sasha let you with some broken ribs.”

“ I’m fine, I just need to rest when this is all over.”

“ I’m with you on that, thank god I decided to teach the newt doctors about human physiology,” Marcy said as she felt Anne lean on her more. They continued limping down the war-torn streets until finally reaching the palace gates.

“It’s Master Marcy I have returned with the music box and request an audience with the King,” she called out setting Anne down on some nearby rubble. She saw the newts murmur to each other before finally speaking.

“One moment Master Marcy.” One of them said as they continued to talk amongst each other. Anne felt uneasy as she watched some of the guards grip their crossbows tighter, she was hoping it's just the adrenaline running through her system that was making her anxious but just in case she stood up with sword in hand. 

“Hey, it’s okay Anne toads are gone just us and the newts. I’m sure they have some protocols they need to do before they let us in.” Marcy said.

“ You never know Marcy someone could be hiding in the rubble,” Anne told her as she kept her guard up.

“Could we see the box?” The Newt Captain asked

“Uh sure,” Marcy said holding up the box for the newts to see.

“Okay just give us a few minutes I sent one of my soldiers to get the king,” The Captain told her.

“Alright just make it quick we need medical treatment,” Marcy said walking over to Anne. They waited for a bit until they felt the steps of the King shake the ground.

“Ah Master Marcy and Master Anne it's good to see you and I’ve been told you managed to retrieve the music box. May I see it.” King Andrias asked from behind the gate.

“Uh sure,” Marcy said, walking over to King and fitting the box through the bars of the gate into the King’s waiting hand.

“Good job Master Marcy, you have done the kingdom a great honor by getting the box back. I’ll get the gates open, go help your friend.” The King said walking away with the box. Marcy rushed over to Anne’s side putting an arm around her to keep balance.

“See, Anne you were just being paranoid,” Marcy told her.

“ Yeah, I guess you're right,” Anne said before feeling a gush of wind rush past her. Looking up at the wall she saw the newts taking aim at Marcy and her.

“ Damn it I said fire on my command.” The Newt Captain yelled before issuing the fire command. There wasn’t any time to react. This was it for them they were going to die here in a foreign world before they got to live their lives. Anne thought of her family and how worried they must be.

“I’m sorry Mom and Dad I wasn’t able to go to my party,” Anne said to herself, closing her eyes. She waited for death the pain to kick in but nothing as if all the bolts missed her. It was strange but she could feel someone squeezing her tightly, finally opening her eyes she saw Marcy was hugging her. They missed their shots but they were too weak to try and run away so she decided to embrace Marcy in a hug as well but was shocked when she felt something warm and wet on Marcy's back. Looking down at her hands she saw they were covered in blood and finally making the connection the newts didn’t miss their shots but Marcy had taken them instead.

“I’m sorry Anne but just this once I wanted to protect you for a change,” she whispered before collapsing into Anne

“Marcy!” Anne said as she felt her go limp in her arms. She gently lowered herself to the ground holding Marcy in her arms as she waited for the other volley of arrows to come.

“Anne!” she heard a voice call out.

“Hop-Pop,” she said as she looked around spotting Him, Sprig, and Polly riding on Bessi pulling a cart.

“Sprig!” Hop-Pop yelled

“On it.” Sprig said as he launched a volley of rocks knocking the crossbows out of the guards' hands. Anne felt Hop-Pop tongue wrap around her as he pulled her and Marcy into the cart before pushing Bessi to full speed dodging debris and bolts as they escaped from the war-torn city. 

“Anne,” Marcy called out weakly.

“I’m here Marcy,” Anne said, taking her hand and holding it against her cheek.

“I’m sorry, I thought we could trust him.” 

“It’s okay it’s going to be okay. We’ll get the box back and go home, eat frozen yogurt like we used to do.”

“ Anne, thank you for being my friend all these,” Marcy said, closing her eyes.

“Marcy please don’t go please stay with me please Marcy,” Anne said as tears filled her eyes feeling Marcy’s body go cold. Hop-Pop walked over to Anne and put a hand on her shoulder before Anne collapsed crying into Hop-Pop. He waved the others over as they embraced each other and mourned the death of honorary Plantar Marcy Wu.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it the story was based on AMBIENZZ1 art of Marcy protecting Anne and wanted to do a short story on it.


End file.
